vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignitor
|-|Base= |-|Legendary= Summary On his first quest as a knight, Ignitor was tricked by a cunning witch into wearing a magical suit of armor that he was told would resist fire from a dragon. But as it turned out, it was made of cursed steel. He journeyed to a dragon’s lair where a single blast of fire transformed him into a blazing spirit, binding him to the suit of armor for eternity. Despite this setback, Ignitor remains a spirited knight who is always fired up to protect Skylands from evil… and find the witch that tricked him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| At least '''7-B Name: 'Ignitor, Ignatius (Formerly) '''Origin: 'Skylanders '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Fire Spirit, Knight, Fire Element Skylander '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility (When in Flame Form he cannot be damaged by physical attacks), Skilled Swordsman, Explosion Manipulation (With his incinerate ability, he causes massive explosions), Speed Amplification, Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power Attack Potency: City level '(Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least '''City level '(Stronger than his base form) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod) Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Can lift his sword which is almost as big as him) 'Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage), higher with Fire Forged Armor | At least City level, higher with Fire Forged Armor Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Extended melee range normally, several meters with Incinerate and Mega Slam abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Flaming Sword, Fire Forged Armor 'Intelligence: Average (Skilled fighter) Weaknesses: Can be tricked with a good enough deal Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flame Blade: *'Scorching Blade:' Sword attack does increased damage. *'Order of the Burning Blade:' Can preform a stronger mega slam or fire burst. *'Inferno Blade:' Sword gets larger and does even more increased damage. Flame Form Mortar: Launches his flame spirit in an arc at his foes. *'Flame Form:' Controls his flame form after launching it. *'Fire and Brimstone:' Flame Form Mortar does increased damage to a larger area. *'Dances with Fire:' Flame Form moves faster and does increased damage. *'Incinerate:' While in Flame Form, it triggers a massive explosion. *'Fire Form Salvo:' Fires two addition Flame Form Mortars that do extra damage. *'Blue Flame:' After executing his Flame Form or Mega Slam attacks, Ignitor leaves a trail of blue fire. Mega Slam: Perform a massive area slam. *'Double Mega Slam:' Holds the Mega Slam attack long enough to do increased damage. Fire Forged Armor: New Armor makes Ignitor harder to damage. Blue Flame Sheath: Sprinting causes Ignitor to shift to a powerful Blue Flame. While sheathed in Blue Flame, his movement and attack speed will be increased. Key: Base | Legendary Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Knights Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7